


The Snow White to your Rose Red

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Halloween, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment the schools started opening up special classes for the 'creatures of the night' Ian knew it was going to be a bad idea. Enter Mickey Milkovich, a vampire and the one fucking immortal being that keeps pestering him. When the two get assigned to clean the janitor's closet - stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow White to your Rose Red

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE THAT SCENARIO](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/99648008745/send-me-a-ship-number-and-ill-write-that-scenario)

**10\. getting locked up in a closet**

**A/N: Hey nonnie so I thought I’d kill two birds with one stone. Fill this prompt AND write something for Halloween. Not that this is gonna be spooky or anything ~~it’s just me and my love for vampires because they’re awesome~~. It turned out quite the opposite but you’ll find out for yourself. So, anyway, here’s the fic, enjoy!**

* * *

For the thousandth time Ian finds himself in the fucking detention classroom thanks to the stupid vampire. He doesn’t get why their school even started taking in these fucking delinquent Snow Whites aka the Milkovich gang of fucking delinquent vampires. Ever since their mayor passed the law that all schools in this area were now open to ‘the friendly creatures of the night’,  _everything_ , from werewolves to ghosts and even the goddamn vampires started taking up classes at everywhere.

Of course there were rules put into place for each of their kind and all those other necessary precautions to ensure that no human student would be harmed. But Ian thought that as of right now there should be one more fucking rule added to the vampires’ list of rules. A rule that went along the lines of: ‘Vampires shall not pick on or disturb human students and constantly target a single human student in class causing them to end up in detention.’

“Mr Milkovich, you’re late!” the teacher announced just as said vampire, the cause of all of Ian’s problems recently came sauntering into the detention classroom.

“Sorry I was busy trying not to get staked by  _certain_ human students,” Mickey said pointedly as he looked to the redhead who was by now staring daggers at him.

Of course the teacher caught that look and turned his attention to him, “Gallagher, you know that there is a rule against staking vampires right even if it’s just a threat?”

“What the fuck?” Ian exclaimed, “That’s bullshit I didn’t say a  _thing_ about staking him!”

“Can it Gallagher I’m not here to listen to your story. I’m just in charge of detention for you night class kids.”

Ian let out an angry sigh as Mickey took a seat in the desk next to him, “You’re a fucking  _bitch_  you know that?” he hissed.

Mickey smirked, “Do I look like I have tits?”

“Oh haha Snow White, don’t give me your ‘I’m apparently smarter than you’ crap.”

“I’m not Snow fucking White, you fucking carrot top.”

“You two!” the teacher bellowed, “Could you  _please_ just stop your bickering for once?”

“No,” they both silently whispered at the same time.

Ian slid down in his seat now, arms crossed over his chest as he listened to what the teacher was saying.

“So today you’re all going to be cleaning the school as your punishment. It’s not my idea but if you have any complaints you can forward them to the principal,” the teacher said and everyone, human and otherwise groaned.

“This is bullshit student labour,” Mickey muttered.

“Yeah and I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you Snow White so don’t you start complaining,” Ian hissed back at the vampire.

“You will all be assigned to certain areas of the school to work in pairs,” the teacher went on to explain, “and yes, Gallagher, you and Milkovich will be paired together,” he went on to say even before he got to the roles of what each student was going to do.

“Oh this is  _not_ fucking happening!” Ian snarled as he ran a hand through his hair. What could be worse than cleaning up this fucking school with one of the undead kids? And it wasn’t just  _any_ undead kid it was the one and only undead kid that he loathed!

Ian raised his hand to get the teacher’s attention, “Look I don’t care what chore you want to give to me, you can make me clean out the toilets or clear the dumpsters or something worse than that and I’ll do it but not with this undead Snow White over here,” he said jerking a finger at Mickey.

“What you don’t like him?” the teacher asked.

Ian had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the teacher’s question because  _seriously_? “Isn’t it fucking obvious enough that we don’t fucking get along?” Ian retorted.

And here Mickey had to put in his two cents worth, “I mean I’m all for cleaning the school compound and all but you  _could_ at least tape carrot top’s mouth up before we start just so I don’t have to take his crappy verbal nonsense.”

 _‘Oh you’re going to fucking get it Snow White. I might just fucking stake you…’_ he thought. Ian clenched his fists at his sides just  _what_ was up with the vampire? He was certainly asking for it big time today.

“Okay Gallagher, Milkovich, I see where you’re coming from now,” the teacher said with a sigh and for a moment there Ian thought that he would switch Mickey out with someone else in the detention class, anyone else but the vampire next to him. “But I’m afraid that now that I know about your story, the two of you are most definitely going to work together! And if you want to know why then, well it’s simply because I want to torture the two of you because you’ve both succeeded in torturing me with your bickering.”

“Fuck,” Ian hissed as he glared at the vampire who was just smugly smirking at him now, “you’re a fucking asshole…” he muttered.

“The both of you can get ready to spend the night stocking up the janitor’s closet. The supplies are sitting at the main entrance of the school. Keys are on my desk and be careful not to get locked in there.

“How can you even get locked in there?” Mickey asked.

“Well there’s a faulty lock so always leave something in the doorway. Now get to it!” the teacher said chasing them out of the class before he went back to assigning tasks to the rest of the detentionees.

* * *

“I’m not exactly a big fan of small spaces,” Mickey said feeling a parched sensation creeping into his throat as Ian entered the janitor’s closet first. Mickey tucked the boxes under his chin watching as the redhead turned on the dim light in the tiny closet. It was fucking small and thank god it smelt strongly of cleaning supplies instead of dirt and musty shit that he had been anticipating. But even with the presence of the scent of cleaning supplies, it did nothing to mask up Ian’s scent, which radiated strongly off the redhead’s body.

“Says Snow White who sleeps in a goddamn coffin every morning,” Ian muttered as he waved the vampire over to the empty space in front of the shelves.

Mickey set down the boxes that Ian had made him carry, “Shut the fuck up, I don’t sleep in a fucking coffin okay!” he muttered as he tore open the first cardboard box and they began stacking away toilet rolls on the shelves. It wasn’t that hard a job to do really it was just the repetitive motion of bending to pick the rolls up from the box to put on the shelf. When they were out, Ian told Mickey to stay there and watch the room as he went to go and get the other stack of boxes.

“You know I did offer to help you just now,” Mickey said as he jumped up from the two-seater tartan sofa that he’d found in the corner of the janitor’s closet. He guessed it was probably where the janitor slept or something during breaks. Upon Ian’s return that same parched sensation found it’s way back to his throat and his fangs actually ached. Mickey slowed his breathing to small breaths as he took the boxes from the redhead, their hands brushing in the midst of the transfer.

Ian stretched his back, “It doesn’t matter you got me into this shitty mess in the first place so no matter how many times you offer to help it’s just not going to do anything,” he said as he sighed and ripped through the tape on one of the boxes bending to stack the bottled floor cleaners onto the lower shelves. It eventually ended with Ian just sitting on the floor unhappily putting bottle next to one another. “Y’know Snow White if I find out you did anything to influence the teacher to put us together I will stake you!” he muttered.  

“Hey trust me I don’t want to work with you as much as you don’t want to work with me,” Mickey said in response but that was an outright lie. He likes the human kid. He’s funny and nice and basically it’s just fun to rile the redhead up. Mickey didn’t influence the teachers in anyway whatsoever though. It had just been pure luck that the teacher had put them together.

Ian sighed he didn’t really trust the vampire on that but whatever; they weren’t going to be here for any longer any way. He pulls the next box close to him and then begins to stack what appears to be floor polish onto the shelf just above the floor cleaners. Ian was almost halfway through the box when a sudden slam of the door reaches his ears. He jumps in shock and turns towards the sound. Ian blinks upon the realisation that the door to the janitor’s closet had just shut on them. His brows furrow at that for a moment before it really  _hits_ him.

“Um…what the fuck happened to the box that I left in the doorway?” he asked as he stood, brushing off his jeans and looking to the vampire.

“What box?” Mickey asked.

“The one that I left in the doorway right there!” Ian said pointing to the closed door.

“I took it and added it to your pile just now?” Mickey said simply.

“You what?” Ian burst, “Why the fuck would you do that!” he said as he strode over to the door, trying out the knob. The sound of the lock jiggling met his ears and Ian sighed in resignation. “Fuck!” he muttered as he hit his head against the door and then stood there, back to the room, hand on the doorknob.

“What are we locked in?” Mickey asked.

“Don’t you fucking talk to me!” Ian groaned from the door, “Are you dumb or did you not hear the teacher that this room has a faulty lock! So that’s why I put something in the doorway! And thanks to you Snow White we’re now fucking locked in here!”

Mickey chuckled, “No we’re not Gallagher, you got the keys with you remember?”

Ian brightened up at that, “Shit why didn’t I think of that!” he said as his hand dipped into his jeans pocket. It wasn’t in the right one. So okay it had to be in the left pocket. Nope, it wasn’t there either. He slipped both hands into his back pockets, nothing there either. No sound of jingling metal keys at all.

“Oh no,” Mickey muttered when Ian’s hands came away empty.

“Don’t ‘oh no’ me,” Ian hissed as he tried jiggling the door again, ramming into it with his shoulder.

“Really Gallagher leaving the key outside?”

“What! Hey I put something in the doorway okay? And you  _had_ to take it away. So it’s your fault that we’re locked in here!” Ian accused.

“You could have checked if you had the keys earlier you know, maybe then you’d have them now and then we wouldn’t be trapped in here. Did you think of it that way?” Mickey ‘suggested’.

“Hey you could have stopped it! Vampirc instincts and all that bullshit!” Ian snarled at him. Now they were trapped together until god knows when. Classes usually started in the evening at about 7pm or so right? Ugh that was too long a time to be locked up with Snow White over here. But the janitor of course would come in earlier, or so Ian hoped.

“Why’re you so scared huh?” Mickey asked as he crossed over to Ian.

“Please for the love of Christ stop assuming things about me,” Ian said as he stood with his back to the door now as Mickey advanced towards him.

“Oh come on you’re afraid of us, of me. You’re afraid of vampires aren’t you Gallagher?”

Ian rolled his eyes, “For the last time you’re about as scary as a fucking baby.”

Mickey chuckled, oh god he so enjoyed this. He so enjoyed his ‘conversations’ with Ian very much, “You know I can smell you right? Your emotions, rolling off of you.”

Ian gulped his nails digging into his palms. If anything he wasn’t fucking afraid of the vampire. There was just this tingling sensation in his whole being as the raven-haired creature of the night moved to stand before him. “Why the hell do you keep disturbing me huh?” he asked, a question that he’d wanted to know since forever. Seeing as they were here, stuck together he might as well ask said question to pass the time…

Mickey shrugged just a little movement of his shoulder, “I don’t know. I just like to, I guess,” he chuckled as he stood toe to toe with the redhead, “You smell good when you’re riled up like this.”

Ian frowns; his mouth going completely dry for some reason with Mickey standing just about under an arms length away, “You’re a sick fucker y’know?” he rasps

Mickey laughs, it’s almost like a deep rumbling purr in his chest as he presses up against Ian breathing deeply of the redhead’s scent as he drags his nose along the column of Ian’s neck, “And you smell even better when you’re turned on.”

“I-I’m not turned on,” Ian rasps swallowing back a moan, his throat is tight, palms just a tad bit sweaty. His neck tingles where Mickey’s nose had previously nuzzled against his skin.

Mickey flicks his tongue out and licks Ian’s neck sucking softly on his pulse and Ian hisses though it turns out to be more of a moan than anything else.

“Fuck off,” he whispers hands feebly pushing at the vampire’s hips.

“You don’t mean that,” Mickey whispers his hands cupping the redhead’s hips and drawing Ian closer to him as he changes tactic, nibbling Ian’s collarbone.

“I do,” Ian snarls and he switches their positions now slamming Mickey back up against the door and taking the vampire completely by surprise.

Mickey chuckles, amused at Ian’s outburst, “Ooh did I make you angry Gallagher?” He coos his fangs already extended as he watches Ian. There is a hunger in the redhead’s eyes, he can see it now and he knows just what it is.

“I am going to  _fuck_  you Snow White,” Ian hisses as his grip tightens on Mickey’s shoulders.

Mickey smirked, “That gonna be your pet name for me from now on carrot top?”

“No. I hate you,” Ian simply replies.

“No you don’t,” Mickey whispers triumphantly as he tiptoes a little to press his lips to Ian’s.

* * *

Ian kisses Mickey back just as hard, just as rough, tilting his head a little as his tongue hungrily licks into Mickey’s mouth like a starved animal. The vampire actually fucking mewls against his lips and claws at his bare chest, his nails scratching and leaving hot reddish welts over his skin. Ian makes a sound in his throat as he purposefully moves his hips, thrusting hard into the vampire’s ass, punishing him. Mickey breaks away from the kiss as he moans loudly and Ian can’t believe that the raven is actually vocal as fuck.

Mickey likes the way Ian’s strong hands hold him up, one hand interlocked with his, pinned back against the door, the other digging into his thigh as he drags it to wrap around his waist. He  _loves_  just how Ian is fucking into him, the thick girth of the redhead’s cock pulling out and driving back into his body. Mickey locks his legs tighter around Ian’s waist whimpering as Ian’s cock rams into him, he can’t be fucking bothered to hold back the lewd sounds that fall from his lips. In fact let them know, let them all fucking  _know_  that Ian and him were mating. And for a human boy Ian fucks like an immortal vampire, Mickey’s impressed really.

His nostrils flare at the scent of their mating, the smell of strong male musk, perspiration and their seed. Just the thought and feel of Ian filling him up with his cum makes Mickey wet and he thirsts for it. He thirsts for the redhead’s seed…and…his blood. It’s no surprise though. He’s wanted to drink from the redhead since he’d first enrolled in this school. Now it’s as if Ian’s jugular is fucking singing to him, calling to him. His fangs are already extended and all Mickey wants to do right now is to sink said aching fangs into Ian’s skin. He strains his neck forward to Ian, needy, so very fucking needy. He just  _wants_ to taste Ian on his tongue.

“M-may…I?’ he half croaks, surprising himself because he wants this so, so bad and he usually never asked for anything so why start now?

“Can’t believe you actually asked me, goddamn Snow White,” Ian whispers as he leans in obligingly, tilting his head to the side especially for Mickey’s access, “Knock yourself out.”

Mickey frees his other hand from Ian’s grip its not that hard to do so really and he snakes his arms around the redhead pulling Ian closer. His fangs sink into Ian’s jugular immediately and the redhead stiffens. The aching in his fangs is sated, as he tasted Ian’s coppery blood on his tongue. Ian’s blood tastes really good, a mix of sweetness and strength.

Ian lets out a stuttery moan fingers tightening against Mickey’s thighs, nails digging into cool flesh. He can’t believe he’s letting the vampire drink from him. But it’s so good, the feeling of Mickey’s fangs in his neck the little movement of the vampire’s tongue lapping at his blood. Experimentally he begins to move his hips again, thrusting up into Mickey, a little noisily now because he’s relying on the door to hold Mickey up at such an angle. The vampire groans against his neck with each thrust, the sound creating a vibrating little hum against his skin. “H-how do I taste?” Ian asks, his voice stuttery not expecting an answer as he slowly moves his hips driving his cock in and out of Mickey.

_‘You taste like goddamn heaven, Gallagher.’_

Ian chuckles at the thought projected in his head, “Good to know,” he whispers as Mickey is latched onto his neck drinking from him. He begins to feel slightly weak now, it’s just a little light headedness, nothing too serious.

 _‘Gallagher. Couch. Now.’_ Mickey projects before the redhead topples.

Ian follows Mickey’s order and moves away from the door. Not wanting to break them apart, he holds Mickey closer, feeling the vampire instinctively tighten his thighs about his waist as they move across the room before they settle a little awkwardly on the tartan couch.

It’s easier like this for the both of them like this, Ian especially Mickey thinks as he licks up the wound on Ian’s neck, finishing his drink.

Ian shudders a little when the vampire pulls away from him, his neck rather empty, missing the sensation of the languid pull of his blood as Mickey drank from him.

“Now hurry up and finish fucking me,” Mickey ground out as he voluntarily clamped his walls down on Ian’s cock.

“Gladly.”

* * *

Ian is  _exhausted_. Rightfully so after all he had been doing all the work, from holding Mickey and pinning the vampire up against the door to fucking the raven-haired vamp to completion. Mickey shifts under him and Ian wines at the movement as the vampire drags him further up the couch just so that his legs don’t hang over the side too much. His head is nestled against the crook of the vamp’s neck; eyes closed, their naked bodies pressed together as he lies there atop Mickey.

“Ay Gallagher you asleep?” Mickey asks and he feels a little shuffling as Ian shakes his head, no. “Well you wanna know something? I just thought of it.”

“What about?” Ian mumbles

Mickey chuckles, “If I’m Snow White then you’re Rose Red.”

“Fuck off,” Ian mutters hitting the vampire’s chest lightly. He can’t be bothered to argue much more than that.

Mickey laughed softly at the redhead, “Tired aren’t you?” he muttered and then breathed in deeply, “Y’know we smell good together.”

“Ew stop! Please just don’t talk,” Ian laughs his hand settling blindly over Mickey’s mouth.

The vampire easily takes Ian’s hand away from his mouth, guiding it back to his waist, “So you’re not still mad at me for detention?”

Ian shifts a little, opening his eyes now and resting his chin on Mickey’s chest looking at the vampire. His neck is beginning to ache just a bit now from the bite. Ian puts on a scowl, “I’m mad at you for getting us locked up in here.”

“You had a part in that too Gallagher,” Mickey said as he carded a hand through Ian’s hair.

The redhead rolled his eyes at him, “Fine. It’s both our faults then. But you can get us out can’t you? Just break down the door and shit?”

“And what if I don’t want to?” Mickey asked because he wanted to stay here in this room, with just the two of them and Ian’s weight atop him.

“Why would you not want to?” Ian pressed his brows furrowing together.

Mickey half shrugged, “Maybe I just…want to lie here? I’m tired.”

“You just had a fucking drink, bitch! I’m the one that’s tired,” Ian muttered as he settled back down on Mickey’s chest, with a little sigh, “Whatever if you don’t want to open the door then we’ll just stay here.”

Mickey grinned, “Yeah I’d like that,” he said as slipped an arm around Ian’s body, stroking up and down the redhead’s back.

“Would you stop that? I’m not your cat,” Ian whispered, eyes drooping close again. He was pretty sure he felt the vampire drop a kiss to his head…not that he cared…

“Okay Rose Red,” Mickey teased as he let his hand settle against the small of Ian’s back. He lay there now in the dimly lit room listening to Ian’s breathing and the steady beating of his heart against his chest as Ian drifted off to sleep. Mickey closed his eyes as well, deciding to get some shuteye before the janitor came to unlock them tomorrow. For a while his mind was buzzing with thoughts, today’s turn of events mainly. All his pranks and his constant pestering of the redhead had finally paid off in a way that he hadn’t quite expected at all but still, he nonetheless enjoyed each and every moment locked up in this tiny janitor’s closet…

 _‘If all goes well, then maybe one day I can really be the Snow White to your Rose Red.’_  


End file.
